endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
North Canyon
|Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = G-1 |topdepth = 0m (0ft) |maxdepth = 40m (130ft) |surfaceable = Yes |fish = 4 |magnificationspots = 2 |coral = 2 |largecreatures = 1 |salvagelocations = 2 }} North Canyon is one of two distinct canyon areas in Ciceros Strait in . In-Game Description Dive Description "These unusually-shaped reefs are home to many large sharks, including hammerheads. The chance to see these animals makes it a popular diving spot." Notebook Description "This deep canyon can be found to the north of Ciceros Strait. There are huge differences in the elevation of the seabed throughout the area, and many ships struck reefs here during the Age of Discovery. Some wrecks remain on the seafloor." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The North Canyon is home to a wide variety of sea life, including a shiver of hammerhead sharks, a school of flying fish, a shoal of mahi-mahi, and a handful of blackspotted puffers. There are also colorful tropical fish here, like clown wrasses and clown triggerfish. There are two shipwrecks on the seafloor of the North Canyon. The one furthest to the west - the wreck of the Flamingo, at coordinates C-1 - is home to a good handful of dangerous great white sharks during the daytime. The one in the middle of the Canyon - the wreck of the Pride of Athens, at coordinates E-1 - is patrolled by pelagic threshers and great sturgeons. One of said sturgeons is a very old sturgeon of a red-and-gold coloration known as Lady Dorthea. She not only passes near the Pride of Athens on her rounds, but close to the seafloor along the entire eastern half of North Canyon, as well. The eastern half of the North Canyon is occupied by sand tigers at night, but is patrolled by quick-moving Indo-Pacific sailfish during the day. If the player dives at sunrise, they'll be able to find the infamous and brilliantly-colored Gungnir swimming amongst them, who resides in the area from then on. During one very specific side quest, Thanatos himself makes a brief appearance near the Pride of Athens, and the player must distract him with the Pulsar in order for a diving-guide client to retrieve something from the ship. Thanatos showing up here is odd, considering that his usual domain is on the exact opposite side of Ciceros Strait, near the wreck of the Emerald Lady in South Canyon. Location and Geography The North Canyon, true to its name, is found to the far north of Ciceros Strait. It is a dive site marked at coordinates G-1 on the player's map; entering the water here starts them facing to the west. A little to the southwest is another diving site, the North Ciceros Undine. There are two shipwrecks within the North Canyon; the one furthest to the west is the wreck of the Flamingo, and the one in central North Canyon is the wreck of the Pride of Athens. Two of the Constellation Coins can be found in the North Canyon: the Reticulum Coin, at coordinates H-1, and the Sagitta Coin, at coordinates E-1. The lapis lazuli lump, a relatively important key item, is also found in the North Canyon's general area, when the player is first being taught how to use the Multisensor. The North Canyon has a counterpart to the far south of Ciceros Strait, called (somewhat predictably) the South Canyon. Gallery North Canyon 2.png North Canyon 3.png North Canyon 4.png North Canyon 5.png|A regular great sturgeon (left) and Lady Dorthea (right) can both be seen in this photo. Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Landmarks Category:Landmarks in Blue World